Triads (Mutant Chronicles)
The Triads are criminal organizations in the dystopian human spacefaring setting of Target Games' Mutant Chronicles roleplaying game. Background Triads are everywhere in Mishiman territory. Every Triad has its unique codes and secret signs, as well as territory. The Triads are criminal organizations of vast wealth and incredible power. In the Solar System, they are the oldest criminal organizations and the most successful. They have thousands of operatives throughout the Solar System and are legendary for their greed and viciousness. All Triads have a symbol that distinguishes them and it will be tattooed on their body using psychoactive ink that renders it invisible until the wearer decides otherwise. There are Numerous Triads, involved in all types of criminal activities. Activities The Triads control a variety of criminal enterprises, including; the manufacture and trafficking of drugs, illegal gambling, prostitution, industrial espionage, weapons trafficking, and protection rackets. The major Triads all have their own specialty in which they are the strongest and are therefore known for. Triads have may sub-divisions which are organized into territories, all of which have their own bosses. In turn these bosses will sub-divide their territories into smaller ones which are run by his lieutenants. Whom will attempt to monopolize the type of crime that is their Triad's specialty. Even Though the Triads may specialize in a specific illicit market and thereby share a territory with one or more other Triads, they are just as likely to attempt to muscle in on the other racket which results in gang wars. Cooperating with the Mishiman authorities is routine for the Triads, working as their unofficial spy network and committing murder, industrial espionage, robbery, and sabotage for the Mishimans. They help the Daimyos by regulating any unlicensed crime in their respective territories and are thought of as the unofficial local police. To ensure that the Samurai do not interfere in their operations, they will give them a cut of their profits as well as displays of loyalty. Membership It's members are completely loyal to the Triad, and if you break the oath to the Triad they will send the Tattooed men (it's assassins) to hunt you down. They are men whose bodies are covered in tattoos that are intricate and ornate, and are among the elite killers of mankind. Due to their skill in brainwashing, the members of the Triad are conditioned to keep their secrets and will therefore resist all but the most brutal mind-probes and torture. Members are taught various martial arts and are expected to be proficient in the use and application of violence. Their fighters rank among the best unarmed combatants in the human race. Organization Triads vary greatly in how organized they are. Some Triads are loosely organized, more like coalitions of gangs. Other Triads have a structured hierarchy, with specified ranks and perhaps even a council or a board of directors. Numerical codes that are based on Chinese numerology are assigned to members to identify what rank they have. Members of a Triad are taught the centuries-old hand signals of the Triad and undergo initiation ritual based on Daoist and Buddhist traditions / beliefs which ends with a loyalty oath. Communication among Triad members may include the use of a numbered code. The Dragonheads (Triad leaders), usually lead a public life as a businessman running some type of small business, like a small restaurant. The idea is to keep a low profile, so though the Dragonhead may be one of the most powerful men in the city or perhaps even the country, most will keep that facade of humility. *At the top of the Triad hierarchy is the Shan Chu (Lodge Master / Dragonhead - 489). He or she has very little contact, if any with the rank and file members of the Triad. Dragonheads are quasi-legitimate businessmen. *In the level below, are the "483"s. The top ranked 483 is the Fu Shan Chu (Deputy Lodge Master, the top ranked 483) who manages the day-to-day operations of the Triad. Below him are two 483s of equal rank; the Heung Chu (Incense Master) who is in charge of enforcing the traditions of the Triad, and the Sin Fung (Guardian) who is in charge of recruiting. Last is the Sheung Fa (Double Flower), whom are the ones who establish new branches of the Triad. *Below the 483's are the Triad's officers. The military commander in charge of the gangs is the Hung Kwan (Red Pole, 426). In charge of accounting is the Pak Tsz Sin (White Paper Fan, 415). The public face of the Triad who collects and pays the bribes and graft from the businesses and gangs is the Cho Hai (Grass Sandal, 425). *Last of all are the rank-n-file members, all of whom are Sze Kau (49). They are the soldiers of the Triad who provide security, act as muscle, run a business, supervise a safehouse, or work as hitmen for the Triad. Major Triads *'Black Dragon Triad': It mostly deals in weapons and industrial espionage. They are led by a single person, who always has the title of Black Dragon. *'Golden Eye Triad': Which focuses on the sex trade and is run by a council of bosses. *'Black Poppy Triad': It controls gambling and drugs, and a multi-generational crime family leads the organization. *'Crimson Lotus Triad': Which has become the intelligence agency of the Martian Lord Heir of the Mishiman Corporation. Gallery Triad_Organization_(Wikipedia).png|Triad Organization (from Wikipedia - Triad (Organized Crime) Black_Dragon_Triad_(Mutant_Chronicles,_Mishima_Sourcebook).png|Black Dragon Triad (Mutant Chronicles, Mishima Sourcebook) Triad_Member_(Mutant_Chronicles,_Mishima_Sourcebook).png|Triad Mobster (Mutant Chronicles, Mishima Sourcebok) Triads_(Mutant_Chronicles,_Mishima_Sourcebook).png|Triads (Mutant Chronicles, Mishima Sourcebook) Category:Organizations Category:Gangs Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Smugglers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Pimps Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Spy Category:Criminals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy